Home?
by InsaneDevilhatesInsaneAngel
Summary: Human AU. Lovi is a homeless boy. His brother was recently tooken in by Ludwig but Lovi didn't trust the German. Not long after, a certain Spaniard slowly wins the tempemantal Italian over. Read as They're relationship progresses.


**I know, I know, I need to work on my ToD, but to do that I need to copy and paste, which does not work out on an iPod. So, yeah... Besides, this idea is majestic! So, The awesomely majestic King brings you his first SpaMano, Home?.**

**Warning: yaoi, later, and homelessness. Oh, pedo- ish Spain and Germany, too. Antonio is about nineteen and Lovi is about fourteen when they meet. Same with the GerIta in here.**

**Dusclaimer: don't owN.**

Q

* * *

l

Rain poured down, putter-patting against the wet pavement. Not many were out, and besides... Not many people went around here anyways. Where was here? Not a home, unless to the stray cats. A bleak place,surrounded by abandoned houses and guarded by a fierce gang- the pirates. Well, more like, it was just outside the Pirates turf. And in this dangerous alley lived two young boys- me and my brother. That is, if you could consider this living. We snuck out away from the Pirates to steal food from a near-by cafè, and if we didn't get anything, we went dumpster diving. I would always give most of my share to mi fratello- Feli needed more than I did. This was the way we lived up til that damned Patato Bastard showed up. Maybe I had better explain. But you bastards had better not interupt my story- not fucking often Do I go into detalo like this.

Okay, as I was saying, the rain putter-pattered against the pavement, and the tall blonde German had decided to take a short-cut to get home. He ran behind the alleyways when something caught hold of his arm. He turned to see a young boy, just afew years younger than him.

"V-veee... Do you'a have anything'a warm'a?" The Teen looked looked so pitiful... Hewears about to say something when the first teen waspulled back and the German found himself looking into the hateful eyes of another teen, almost the mirror image. "Veee, fratello... He looks like he was'a just'a done shopping... I dont'a wanna go'a dumster diving again..." The German was taken aback, and blinked.

"Do... Do you not have homes?" The second one shook his head.

"Home? What'a the hell'a is that'a?" the German blinked again. He could already tell these two where complete opposites.

"Vell... I have a cousin who'd be glad to take you in." The German wasn't sure what had caused him to say that, but the first one looked so pitiful... Speaking of the first one, Feli perked up.

"veeee~ really?" The second one tightened his hold and glared.

"Don't'a fuckin think about it, Patato Bastard." The German realized he must've seen his shopping bag, wich was mostly filled with patatoes.

" Veee, fratello... If we go'a we could'a get a warm bed'a and not'a worry about'a our next'a meal!" Feli got a dreamy look and Lovi grimaced. He had not seen that look on his brother in a long time. Slowly, the angry teen backed away with a muttered 'fine' before charging off. Feli went to catch him, but knew it was no use. He just hoped he could come back again after he had left. Lovi watched from a hidding spit as the Patato Bastard comforted his fratello and led him away. That was the start of the change, but what Lovi didn't realize was that this wasn't the Only change.

* * *

Lovino paced back and forth the alley. He still had a few more hours before the Pitates left and he would be safe to go get food, but he was so Fucking Hungry, Dammit! He heard shouting and perked up. Some idiot had attempted to go through their territory before dark- that was a death wish! He was surprised when he saw a Spanish man come skipping out while smiling. He obviously wasn't a Pirate- they were all English.

" Oi! Bastard! How'd you'a get through'a the Pirates'a?" Lovi called, marching up to the Spanish man.

"Huh? Oh, Arthur's just a crazy kid who believes in magic and thinks he's all that~" The Spanish man sang. Lovi eyed the shopping bag he had hungrily, hoping there was food. The Spanish bastard noticed his gaze and smiled, pulling out a tomato. "You hungry?" Lovi greedily grabbed it and ate it like an apple. "My name's Antonio! What's yours?" Lovi finished and glared at the man.

"Doesn't'a matter'a" Antonio seemed slightly disappointed at that.

"But I wanna be your friend~"

"Hah! Be'a friends with'a dirty little me?" Lovi laughed scornfully. Antonio tilted his head.

"If you don't have a name, I'll just call you Romano."

"I've gotta name, Tomato bastard!"

"What is it?" Sly bastard...

"doesn't'amatter'a!"

"If Roma needs a place to stay, you can come to mi casa~"

"Dammit , bastard! I DON'T NEED A PLACE AND IT'S LOVINO!" Antonio smirked. "Go fuck your life, tomato bastard." That was the start of a large change. The Spaniard started visiting Lovi everyday, since he refused to move in. Lovi had a cot made from some of the Spaniards spare stuff. Slowly, the tomato bastard began showing up with bruises and fresh cuts. Lovi would always bandage him. Finally, when one day Antonio showed up barely able to walk, Lovi decided to move in. When he asked Antonio, Lovi found himself in a tight hug. And thus ends this prologue.

* * *

**Sorry the ends kinda rushed- it was majestic but my computer messed it up. Anyways, stuck around as we watch the relationship bloom. Even if they're a few years apart.**


End file.
